Picture Perfect Christmas Card
by pandorabox82
Summary: While posing for family pictures, Erin gets more than she bargained for


Erin wasn't prepared for the flash of the camera, so she was certain that her expression was not one meant to be captured on film. Sighing a little, she hugged Hank closer to her chest as Penelope came over to their sides to show them the series of photographs she had just taken of their little family. "These are so adorable, you guys!"

She frowned a little as Penelope took a seat in between her and Derek, setting the tablet in her lap so that they could all view the pictures. "My eyes are closed in that one," she remarked, even though Hank and Derek were grinning widely at the camera.

"Well, yes, but it's still a nice picture for you and Derek to have. Let's look at the others." Erin nodded as Derek chuckled a little at her protestations.

"I'm certain that Penelope must have gotten at least one picture that will look right for our cards this year, Erin. Have a little patience." She nodded at her partner before turning her focus to the tablet once more. There really were quite a few nice ones, but she found something wrong with every single one, not knowing why she was being so picky. And then, they reached the last picture, the one that she knew would be so awful, and she heard Derek let out a low whistle of appreciation. "That's it. That's the one picture we're totally putting on our Christmas card!"

She frowned, wanting to shake her head, but then took a closer look. While it was more of a candid shot, there was something to the composition of the picture. She was smiling down into Hank's upturned face while Derek was gazing down on them both. The love that was radiating off all of them tugged at her heart, and she teared up a little as she nodded. "I think that you're right, Der. This is the one."

"See, that wasn't too hard, was it?" he teased before rubbing her back softly. "This will be the perfect way to let everyone know that we're truly a family, and that the love we share is real. I know, I've heard the whispers of certain people in our circle, but they don't matter in the long run, the only thing that matters is if Hank is happy, and if we are happy. That picture? More than says that we are." Penelope nodded as she stood up and went back over to the camera that was still set up on the tripod. "And since Christmas is a time where we should be as happy as possible, I do have a question for you."

"Oh?"

"Yes." Derek gently pushed Hank off Erin's lap and over in the direction of Penelope, and she frowned as she watched him slip off the bench beneath their favorite tree and got down on one knee. "Erin, we've been living together for two years now, and I know that you've been craving something a little more permanent. I just didn't know when I'd be ready to take things up that next step after the way that Savannah left us. You would think, after all the unsubs that I dealt with over the course of my time with the BAU, I would understand sudden, tragic, loss. But I didn't. And you were there to help me pick up the pieces, having lived with grief yourself for so long. You made our lives that much better for your presence, and now, finally, I'm certain of asking this question. Will you marry me?"

Erin blinked rapidly as she tried to get her brain to work once more, watching as he pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket. A tiny gasp slipped from her lips when he opened the lid, revealing an elegant engagement ring there. "Oh, Derek, yes," she breathed out as she held out a tremulous hand towards him. He gave her a glorious grin as he picked up the ring and slipped it onto her finger. The moment it was in place, she leaned in and captured his lips in a fierce kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him with her as she lost herself in the feeling of his mouth caressing hers.

"I didn't realise how good forever would feel until you were with me." His voice was rough, unsteady, and as Erin looked into his eyes, she noticed the sheen of tears there, knowing that her own eyes were mirroring the expression. "You are my forever, Erin."

"And you are my forever." Her eyes widened when she took a good look at his wrist, seeing the new tattoo there. "I was wondering when you would notice that. I had it tattooed there to remind me just how much I would have lost had you not been quite so much of a fighter. Had life swung a different way. And now your mark of pain is our shared mark of our love." He lifted her wrist to his lips and kissed the scar that she hated so much before resting his forehead against hers.

"If you only knew how much I loved you, Derek Morgan," she murmured before sighing deeply, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and holding him close. The cool air seeped into her skin, and she shivered a little, welcoming the way that he took a seat next to her before pulling her close to his chest, allowing her to cuddle in close. It was only in that moment she realized that Penelope was still taking pictures of them, and she wondered if this had been his plan all along. Chuckling a little, she pressed her left hand against his cheek, knowing that that would make a perfect shot.

Finally, though, she knew that they had to pay some attention to their guest and Hank, and she reluctantly pulled away from him to look at Penelope, seeing that she was crying around her smile as well. "The two of you are so adorable!" she squealed out before hugging them tightly. "Now come along with me and we'll get Erin warmed up while I sign for the delivery that's about to arrive."

"What did you do, Penny?" Erin asked as she allowed the woman to help her to her feet.

"I arranged for our favourite Chinese food to arrive at the house at two. We're cutting it a little fine, but I didn't think that you two would spend quite so much time kissing for the camera." Erin giggled as she shrugged, squeezing Penelope's hand as they made their way into the house, Hank and Derek following closely behind. "And while I'm waiting by the door, you and the boys can look through the pictures I just took and see about picking three more for the card. I have a basic outline in mind already for you guys."

Erin nodded as she took the tablet from Penelope's other hand and went into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table while Derek and Hank set out everything they'd need to eat their meal, including chopsticks. She let out a little laugh when Hank scrambled up into her lap, pushing her away from the table so that he could look at the pictures as well. "I like this one!" he exclaimed when she stopped on the frame of her and Derek kissing, her hand on his cheek showing off the ring that he had chosen for her.

"I like this one, too, Hank. Do you think that we should choose it for the Christmas card?"

"Uh huh! I just wish that we still had Clooney, he should be on the card."

Erin hugged the boy closer to her chest as she nodded. "But Clooney was in too much pain to keep him with us. That's why the vet came to our house to help him sleep forever. I do miss him, too, though, sweetheart." She pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head before rocking him back and forth. "What do you think, Derek? Should this one be on the Christmas card, too?"

He looked over her shoulder at the tablet before nodding. "I think that is also the perfect Christmas card picture. Baby Girl has a great eye for taking photographs." His chin came to rest on the top of her head, and they sighed in tandem. "Do you just want to let her pick the last two pictures, since I don't think that I can choose between the rest of these."

"Sounds like a plan, Derek." He nodded a little before hugging her and then taking a seat across the table from them. Hank wriggled around a little before getting off her lap and taking a seat in the chair next to his father, copying his mannerisms as best he could. It was one of the new things that he was doing, and Erin found it quite adorable. Unable to stop herself, she picked up Penelope's camera and took a few pictures of her boys before setting the camera aside and pulling out her phone in order to call her children.

It didn't take her long to get them all on the line, and then she was finding her words getting stuck in her throat. "Mama? What is it? We're all here."

"And I wish you were all here with me now. But I understand that you're not, because you have your own lives now. I just, I'm getting married, and I want you all home for the wedding. So, we're going to have to work out when all your schedules will allow for you to be home with us. Tabby will be easy, since she's going to college here in Virginia. It's just my sweet nomads that have to come home to us."

"Name the date, and we'll be there, Mom. This is so much more important than anything else. We're getting a new little brother, guys!"

"I know, Bruce. Things will finally be even for you," Karen teased, and Erin let out a rich laugh as Penelope came into the room, setting the food on the table before taking a seat next to her. "And do you have any idea what you're going to wear?"

"Not yet, though I'm assuming Penelope will be able to help me out with that. Now, I hate to cut this short, but it was really just a quick call to tell you the news before I posted it anywhere. Our food is here, and I am starving. I promise, we'll talk soon, and work out more of the details. I love you all."

"Love you, too, Mom," their voices chorused out, and she let out a happy little sigh as she ended the call. Looking around at the small part of her family gathered there.

"Now, to just tell everyone else. I'm not so certain that they're going to take it quite as well as my children did." Penelope knocked shoulders with her before giving her an encouraging smile. "But as long as I have all gathered here by my side, I know that I will make it through anything." Blinking back fresh tears, she smiled at her soon to be husband before looking back at Penelope. "Now, we need food before I turn too maudlin."

Penelope nodded as she began to pass around all the cartons that were in the bag. "I tried to remember what everyone likes, so I hope that you all like this." Erin nodded as she opened her container to see sesame chicken resting on a bed of rice. "You are always the easy one, Erin, since you never change your order. Unlike my Boo."

"Hey! Just because I like variety in my food, doesn't mean I'm difficult." He winked at Erin before helping Hank with his food. "Besides, variety is the spice of life, which is why Erin and I work so well together. She's willing to try new foods in very different settings."

Even though she knew that he was couching euphemisms, Erin still blushed deeply as she speared a piece of chicken and brought it to her lips, seeing that his eyes were drawn to her mouth. Giving him a quick wink in return, she popped the piece into her mouth and then began to converse with Penelope, pointing out the pictures that they like before telling her that she was free to choose the other two, since they couldn't come to a consensus.

"All right, Hank, you are coming home with Auntie Penelope, because Daddy and Erin have to celebrate. Do you want to help me put everything away in here before we head out?" Hank nodded before hugging Derek and then coming over to her side and hugging her tightly.

"If you and Daddy are getting married, can I call you Mama Erin?" Erin hadn't thought that her heart could fill any more, but suddenly it was overflowing with love as she nodded, trying desperately to blink back her tears. "Thank you! I love you, Mama Erin!" he exclaimed before kissing her cheek soundly. She encircled her arms around him as she took a few deep breaths.

"This is everything, Derek," she murmured softly, meeting his gaze steadily. He nodded as he got to his feet, coming over to their sides before wrapping his arms around them, completing their circle of love. And he was right, if any one thing had changed in their lives, none of this happiness would be hers, and she couldn't imagine living without Derek. Their picture perfect Christmas card life had once seemed to be an impossibility for her, but with Derek's love and persistence, they had made that dream a reality. And it was a love that she would be holding onto for all the remaining days of their lives.


End file.
